The Mile High Journey of Life
by MidnightAriesOwl
Summary: "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." Sid has been going through a hard time. But maybe with some friends, fun, and love, it can turn for the better. SidxOC. Rated T for language, sexual implications, and mature ideas. Hint of HxA, PxG, RxC, LilaxStinky, and many more. ;) All OC's are made by me and 100% original. Hand on Bible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Owls! It's been so long! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really stressed. But, I got it all situated and now I am ready to write! New story guys! Hope you like it. BTW: I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Those were the first words Sid heard from Courtney that night.

He remembered vividly as he walked towards her and pulled her in a tight embrace. He also remembered the face of shock on her parents face, his dad's words of wisdom and the wondrous support of his friends.

And he remembered the beautiful face of his son that day he came into the world.

But why would she do this to him? To them? He worked his ass off for her. He got a job in his dad's shop part time. Hell, he even got better grades for her. Not to mention he stayed with her even when she was pregnant. He didn't leave or skip town like those other assholes.

So what was wrong with him? What did he do?

He looked beside him as he saw her parents, mad and in shock. They had the same questions running through their heads. Why? He looked at his dad on the other side of him. He was staring into space with tears in his eyes. Sid felt a lump in his throat and looked down at the sleeping baby boy with black hair.

_My son._Sid thought as he looked at the peaceful child. Luckily, he did not inherit the huge nose Sid had as a kid. He had her cute button nose. But, that was it. The rest of the features were similar to his. He even had Sid's big eyes.

_Why would anyone leave something so precious? _

He didn't know what he deserved to be sitting in a police station with his 6 month son filing a missing persons report for Courtney DiAngelo, his girlfriend.

Make that **ex-**girlfriend. There is no way in **hell** he would take her back.

* * *

**The rest will be coming soon to you! Leave reviews and comments. Nothing rude or mean. Thanks for reading, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyy Lovelies! I'm sooo sorry I'm late you can slap me all you want. So, I decided on having a schedule of posting a chapter every month. So tune in next month for the next chapter. Anyways, I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything you recognize here. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Shhhh, don't wake him up. He had a tough night."

"I knew that skank was going to do him dirty."

"Helga! What an awful thing to say!"

"I must agree with Helga. She was quite….slutty."

"I must ever so say, she was quite a tramp before she was with Sid."

"You see, even Lila agrees. We all knew she wasn't right for him."

"Yeah but, I thought she changed after the baby."

"Well, once a tramp always a tramp."

"Hey! I think he's waking up!"

Sid slowly opened one eye to see Rhonda, Lila, Helga, Phoebe, Eugene, and Gerald all standing in front of him. He got up slowly and stretched his arms out. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sid!" they all exclaimed. Sid chuckled and looked at the time. "What are you guys doing here at 10am?" He yawned. They all looked at each other. Helga sighed.

"Crimney Sid! Can't friends check on a buddy in need? We came to help and shit. But that's not the point. The point is, are you okay?" Sid looked at them all and saw the worry in their eyes. His eyes fogged up in tears as he realized what good friends he had. He looked at the letter on the bureau.

"Yeah, I'm good right now. But it still hurts, you know? Like she just left without warning. She didn't even say goodbye to her own son. Our son."

They all stood in silence. "But she left a note didn't she?" silently said Gerald.

Sid looked at the folded up letter on the bureau. "Yeah she did but," he looked at them, "I'm not going to read it until the whole gang is together. I can't read it alone." They all look at him with relaxing eyes. "Okay. At your request, tonight we'll all meet up here." Rhonda said. "Fine with me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Josh."

Sid walked out of the room and entered into Josh's baby blue room. "Hey buddy!" he cooed as the smiling little boy.

"Good morning." Josh laughed at his father with enjoyment in his eyes. He gurgled at him. "Yeah, I love you too." stated Sid. As he carried him out of the room he looked at the picture of him and Courtney on the table. He sighed and looked at the photo. Then, he took it and stuffed it in the junk drawer.

Because that's where people who leave their families are. Trash.

"Too bad your mommy doesn't love you as much as I do."

* * *

The starry night sky shined over the gang as they settled in a circle around two envelops. Each one of them was terrified of what each letter said. Helga sighed. "Let's rip it off like a bandage, shall we? No use of waiting." She picked up the first one and threw it unto Gerald's lap. He opened it up and began to read.

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write. My parents and I went on this really cool expedition. The Green Eyes gave us honorary tattoos. I would tell you what mine was but….. anyways how are you guys? Anything new? Congrats on your promise ring Rhonda! Curly sure picked out a good one. And Harold you finally got the shop! Awesome! I'll know you'll make the best butcher. Gerald, you better have dedicated two shots for me at the game. Man, I swear you'll be in the NBA in no time! Josh is sure growing up Sid. I just can't wait to meet the little buddy. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm coming on June 27th, so you guys better get ready! Helga….. I'm sorry I have to say it in this letter but I really wish you would talk to me. Maybe we can get Slausen's when I come back? Wait….. did i just ask you on a date? Oh my gosh and I wrote that down in pen! Shit! Forget all about that, ok? I… I left you something in the package. I hope you like it. Wow… that was awkward writing down all that gushy…. and I'm still writing! Shit! I hope Gerald isn't reading this. Well… bye! _

_Sincerely (and embarrassingly), Arnold _

Everyone looked at Helga with knowing smiles. She blushed and looked at her nails which were in dire need of a manicure.

She looked up slowly and squeaked. "Anyone need a manicure too?" They all chuckled in amusement as Gerald threw a small envelop at her. She glared at him and opened it up.

Inside was a dazzling silver chain. At the end, there was an emerald and an aquamarine jewel shimmering together. Their light reflected in the whole room.

Helga's eyes welled up in tears. She whispered quietly, "**Two jewels so different and yet alike. A love so strong, it can't be seen in light." **

They all looked on as the jewels glittered in the dark room. Helga quickly dried her tears and put the necklace in her pocket. "I think we should continue", she quietly said. Sid nodded.

Over the years, he and Helga became very good friends. They bonded over similar interests in bands and the abandonment of a parent (but in Helga's place it was both parents). He knew how much Arnold meant to her and how much it hurt her when he left. He felt pained when Arnold left too. Arnold was one of his closest friends next to Stinky. But, sometimes Stinky didn't understand things like Arnold did. Many people thought he and Helga were going to be a couple and they had tried "dating". But it hadn't worked for them. They were too much like brother and sister for it to work. And besides, they all knew that Arnold and Helga were meant to be.

Sid looked at the next envelop with anger. He didn't want to read it but he had to. At least he would why.

Stinky grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as Sid took the letter in his hand and looked at the others. "

No matter what she writes in this letter and no matter what happens, I will never forgive that bloodsucking demon of a bitch unless she states she was kidnapped, raped, or forced to leave. You got that?" he darkly commands. They all nod.

"Good." Sid replies as the tears open the letter. He unfolds the letter and starts reading…..

* * *

**Ooooooooooo. What does the note say? What happened between Helga and Arnold? Will Courtney come back? What new character will be introduced next chapter? Ok, I know some of you thought this was gonna be a HelgaxSid story and I was thinking about it. But I decided against it because I am a HUGE AxH shipper and writing a story without Helga and Arnold together would make me have a huge creativity block. Sorry guys! But Helga does have a big role in this story. Also, the line that was bolded is a line that I want to use in a story I want to write. But that story will not be coming soon. I still have to work out some details. Anyways, Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews and comments. Nothing rude and mean. Until next time!**


End file.
